World Of Fallen Angels
by Britva
Summary: Hermione awakes in what seems to be a dream. Everything keeps shifting and she is there along with Draco Malfoy, both have no clue how they got into this fantasy world, all they know is they want out. Chapter 3 Now Up Plz RR!
1. Where Are We?

The large ballroom that was decorated with pink silks and dark red carpets, in honor of St. Valentine's day, was filled with people dressed in elegant costume. The women wore imaculate gowns made of the most expensive fabrics. They flitted here and there, gossiping, dancing, flirting and drinking punch. Tlihe men in the room were likewise occupied, although they wore dark suits in place of heavy gowns. In the very middle of the dance floor, surrounded by at least a hundred people, was a young couple.

The girl was dressed in a sweeping purple gown with white lace and pearls dripping from the skirt. Her dark brown hair was curly and pinned up, making her long neck look lovely. Her dark chocolate eyes flashed with fear, though and that is the true reason I describe this scene. The man she danced with was someone she did not like in the slightest, although that was not the reason she was scared.

Hermione Granger was a practical woman who knew what could and could not be. She especially knew what was and what should be, and what was happening to her at that very moment was neither. Only a few hours ago she had laid her head down on her pillow in her bedroom and fallen asleep. She wondered if she was dreaming but after pinching her arm thuroughly decided against that theory.

Something was very off and she supsected fowl play. What was worse, she was stuck in this nightmarish ordeal with her greatest enemy. He didn't seem to have much to say though. He was tall, well built and muscular under his expensive black suit. He had silvery blonde hair that was slightly long and fell into his lovely silver eyes. He was the picture of aristocratic exellence, but at this moment his face was contorted with confusion.

"Where are we," Hermione asked her voice shrill with worry.

"I don't know, Granger. Don't panic," Draco Malfoy said smoothly as he twirled Hermione away from himself and then pulled her back.

Hermione blinked at him in horror and as he swept her into a low dip, she winced.

"Stop it, I don't want to dance anymore," Hermione said feeling her head throb dully from all the spinning she'd done.

"And you think I do, I've been trying to stop since I realized I wasn't in my bed," Draco snapped and Hermione gritted her teeth.

She tried to pull away from him, but it was as if they were superglued together. Draco shrugged as she looked at him sadly.

"We need to find a way out of this.... illusion," Hermione said craning her neck to look around.

"Do you have your wand," Draco asked dreading the answer.

"No," Hermione said regretfuly.

"Yeah, neither do I," Draco said very annoyed with himself.

"There's gotta be a way out. Do you think we can dance over that way," Hermione asked nodding towards the refreshment table.

"We can try," Draco said and Hermione could feel it as he tried to pull them along in a new direction.

"It's a no go," Draco panted and Hermione smiled wanly at him.

"Do you feel a bit fuzzy," She suddenly asked her eyes narrowed as she felt herself fading.

"Yeah, it feels like my essence is dripping away," Draco said eloquently.

"I wonder..." Hermione began, but she never got to finish her sentence, as everything faded to black.

Hermione sat up in bed looked around her room and sighed with relief. She was in her own room, not that dreadful ballroom and Draco Malfoy was no where in sight. She sat up a bit further. If this was her room, where was her rug, and her paintings and the stack of books she kept on her bedside table? As Hermione looked around it seemed that everything she had thought was familiar, wasn't at all.

Then it hit her, this wasn't her room afterall. The bed she sat on was too soft, her walls weren't exactly that shade of light blue and outside of her window she had a tree. Which, as she peered out the window, wasn't there anymore. Hermione hopped out of bed to discover she was wearing a long, lacey nightgown. She owned nothing like this, she swooshed the long white skirt around her legs for a moment.

She walked slowly to the door and opened it. Outside her door was a dark landing leading to some very steep looking stairs. Hermione carefully held onto the banister and made her way downstairs. There a few rooms, but her intuition told her to open the first one to her left. The room was a sitting room, with big comfortable looking chairs and a mauve sofa. A woman sat straightbacked in a moss green armchair. The woman had graying brown hair and thin features. She looked quite severe as Hermione walked into the room quietly.

"Hermione, what are you doing not dressed. You know the vicar is coming in a little while to interview you about becoming his maid," The woman said all this very sharply and Hermione felt slapped.

And while Hermione's brain was furiously telling her to tell this woman off, her mouth worked on it's own.

"I'm sorry, m'am. I'll go get ready now," and Hermione turned and went back up to her room.

She stuffed a sock in her mouth and screamed. She couldn't hear anything though and no one else did. Hermione's mouth wouldn't do what she wanted it to. So she tried something else. She found a charcoal pencil in her top drawer and wrote on the side of her bureau, "I am not from here." It worked and Hermione read the line over and over again, before she quickly rubbed it out and went to dress.

The vicar was old and feeble. He had to be helped from his carriage by his son, who happened to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco hadn't panicked yet but he was wondering frantically how to get out of this situation. He also was worried about what had happened to Granger. She was afterall his only link to the normal world. A stately woman opened the door for them and Draco and his father stepped inside.

The ceiling was low in the hall and Draco had to duck his head to avoid smacking it against the doorjams. The woman led them wordlessly into a parlor and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

A girl came in at one point, Draco hadn't been paying attention, but when she stepped throught the door his eyes snapped to her. It was Hermione, dressed in a simple blue gingham dress, but it was her. He'd know that bushy head anywhere. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but that was the only sign he got that she acknowledged him.

"Hello, sirs," Hermione said primly dropping a curtsy to the vicar and Draco.

Hermione had wanted to lung at Draco, run out the front door and figure out how to get back to her old life, but she wasn't able to. All she could do was give him meaningful looks. Which really weren't a help. Draco just looked at her strangely, so she gave up.

"Are you very good at washing clothes," the vicar asked of Hermione and for only a second she looked blank.

"Oh, yes sir! I can iron and scrub em and I even know a secret to keep them staying fresh while they sit in a drawer," Hermione said happily.

"Oh well that's good," The vicar said approvingly.

In little or no time the interview was at an end and Hermione had been taken on as the maid at Hoffland House. She dreaded it. Draco told his father he had forgotten something, after helping him into the carraige and rushed back into the house. He caught Hermione standing in the hall looking heartbroken.

"Hermione, we need to talk," He said dragging her into the hall closet.

"Sir, it's not right for us to be here in this closet alone, especially me an unmarried young woman," She said flirtatiously.

Draco stared at her in shock, but noticed that she was gritting her teeth. Hermione struggle for a moment and then she hand signaled to him that she would like to write something. She took the charcoal pencil out of her pocket where she'd stored it and motioned to the wall. She quickly wrote upon it;

'Draco, I can't talk! Everytime I try it's as if someone else is speaking for me. I want to get out of here. Fast! Please help'.

Draco chuckled and Hermione glared at him, daring him to explain what was so funny.

"The Know-It-All finally silenced, it's a bit ironic," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I want out just as bad as you do. With you not being able to speak it's going to be harder though. We'll think of something," Draco said not sounding too confident.

'I know,' Hermione wrote mournfully.

They heard footsteps then and they both froze in fear.


	2. Switching Roles

Last time:

Draco chuckled and Hermione glared at him, daring him to explain what was so funny.

"The Know-It-All finally silenced, it's a bit ironic" Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I want out just as bad as you do. With you not being able to speak it's going to be harder though. We'll think of something" Draco said not sounding too confident.

'I know,' Hermione wrote mournfully.

They heard footsteps then and they both froze in fear.

The footsteps came closer, but just as someone turned the knob, Hermione felt that horrible sickening sensation and her vision faded into blackness.

When Hermione came to again, it was in a large four poster bed. She eyed her surroundings wearily and stepped out of bed. This time she was wearing a finely-wrought light pink, silk sleeping gown. Hermione stared at the door uncomfortabley, she could hear someone coming, but she couldn't move.

The door swung open and in hurried a short woman, in a dark blue dress. She was clearly Hermione's maid, as she poured hot water from a bucket into a basin situated on a small stand. The woman turned and gave Hermione a quick curtsy.

"You don't have to do that" Hermione said and her eyes widened at the discovery of her own voice.

"Lady, pardon me, but you speak nonsense this morning" the maid said shaking her head slowly.

"No, pardon me. I wasn't thinking before I spoke" Hermione said her voice growing stronger.

"That is something I will not mention to Lady Albert, she'd have you doing cross-stitch until you're fingers grow numb" The woman said solemnly, yet her eyes were flashing wickedly.

"Would she really do that" Hermione asked eyeing her fingers, which had never held a needle before.

"Oh she would! 'Dear Mattie, send Miss Catherine down to me, so that I can fully enjoy her company on such a day,' is what she'd say to me" the woman said biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Although not too happy about a strict chaperone, if that is what Lady Albert was, Hermione was glad to learn the name of this young woman and what was to be her name in this new world.

"Catherine, is too head strong, no"

"Yes, m'lady, it is so" Mattie said gravely.

"What do other people say of me" Hermione questioned.

"Your dear father is never at home, he is a busy lawyer up-town. Your mother dispairs of you, she fears no one will want to marry the out-spoken Caty. Lady Albert, is envious of your status and there is no one elses opinion that matters" Mattie said primly.

"So I have no beau" Hermione asked hoping against hope that she did not.

"Why yes, you do. Remarkably, young Mark Edwards, quite fancies the bloomers off you, if you don't mind me saying so. Why? Have you forgotten him already" Mattie asked mockingly.

"I would like to."

"I know. He is no Jack, but he has the all the money you could ever hope for" Mattie said as she went to a large chest of drawers and pulled out some stockings, bloomers and petticoats.

"Jack" Hermione said the name slowly, feeling it had importance.

"Now don't get all dewey on me. As much as you love his affection, he's no more than a common street urchin" Mattie said shaking her head"Although I will agree with you that he is quite handsome, even in all his grubyness."

"I love Jack" Hermione asked, but Mattie took it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes, yes, we all know" Mattie said pulling Hermione's night gown over her head.

Hermione immediately hugged her arms around herself, in an attempt to hide her nakedness. She had never felt more vulnerable than at that moment.

"Oh, so we're suddenly shy this morning" Mattie teased as she pushed Hermione's arms away and put a corset firmly around her.

"It's cold" Hermione lied and Mattie clicked her tongue.

Hermione stood patiently as Mattie laced up the corset, drawing it tighter and tighter against Hermione's abdomen. Hermione didn't make a sound although she was clenching her teeth tightly together.

Next came the bloomers and then a what seemed like a dozen frilly petticoats. Until finally, Mattie pulled a crimson velvet dress over her head. She pulled Hermione over to a large mirror, sitting in one corner of the room.

"I hope this dress is to your liking" Mattie said as Hermione stared, round-eyed, at the very expensive-looking gown.

"It's nice" She finally squeaked, running her hand along the smooth skirt.

"Now let's do something with your hair" Mattie said opening a drawer in a small desk and pulling out an evil looking hair brush.

Hermione sat on a wooden stool, while Mattie brushed out her curly tresses. Suprisingly, Mattie was very gentle and Hermione didn't feel any discomfort. Mattie put the brush down and, grabbing Hermione's hair, twisted it into a long coil, which she rolled into a bun and then secured with a dozen hair pins.

"There all finished" Mattie said and she went to a door off to the right of the one she'd come in through.

She opened it and Hermione realized that it must be a closet. Mattie disappeared inside for a moment, and Hermione could hear her rustling around. She came back out carrying a large and very fancy box. Hermione only had a moment to wonder as to what it was, when Mattie pried off the top and pulled out a large white hat.

Hermione wasn't too thrilled to have the rather heavy thing sitting on her head, but Mattie made sure to secure it to her head with extra long hat pins. Hermione briefly wondered if she would be able to walk out of the door with this large attachment protruding from her head.

Luckily, she found that the hat wasn't as wide as she had presumed it to be. She made it out of the door and into the hall. It was then that she realized she was in a very large and exquisitely decorated house. Whoever had decorated knew what they were doing. Hermione admired the lovely prints of Monet hanging along the landing, the walls were a crisp, creamy orange color which looked wonderful with the black rugs that ran along the dark wooden floor.

Hermione walked carefully towards the staircase in her uncomfortable high-heels. As she descended, Mattie keeping a respectable distance behind her, she didn't feel at all elegant or graceful, instead she felt very clumsy and awkward. Almost as though she were a duck stuffed into a particularily large dress. She nearly tripped on her skirt and caught herself by grabbing onto the large oak banister.

She sighed with relief when she heard her heels give a faint click as they hit the marble floor. They seemed to be in the main hall, because there was a large black door, that Hermione assumed led to the outside. Leading off from the main hall were several hallways all leading to places Hermione had never seen before, but had to pretend she had. Mattie gave her a queer look as Hermione just stood in the middle room looking around as if confused.

"You're to go to the dinning room" Mattie reminded her and Hermione nodded, but continued to look lost.

"Fine, fine. I'll take you there myself, as it seems you've either forgotten the way, or are planning to make a break for outside" Mattie said off-handedly.

"Thank you" Hermione breathed and Mattie chuckled at her under her breath.

It was later that same afternoon and Hermione was sitting wearily on the front porch of her new house. She had been put through hell earlier that day, first with breakfast, where she met Miss Lady Albert, a beast of a woman, if ever Hermione had seen one, and then again during dinner as she was ignored completely and just got to be a spectator while Lady Albert and her own mother, Mary, fawned over Mark Edwards.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of him. He wasn't entirely unpleasing, nor was he very interesting. He was forgettable, Hermione had decided. She had half been expecting it to be Draco walking through her door, and so when she'd seen this rather bland young man she'd been very disappointed. Where was Draco in this? He must have made the jump with her, they were connected somehow and she felt sure of that.

A light breeze tickled her cheek and she smiled faintly, it was so nice to be outside, after a day stuck in that swealtering house. Her many layers of clothing didn't help matters either, so she had been grateful when she had asked to take in some fresh air and Lady Albert had obliged her to come out here. Of course, the older woman made sure that Hermione sat away from the sun, so as not to damage her fair skin.

Hermione hadn't minded though, she didn't want to be baked alive this early in the day. She leaned her back against the back of the rocking chair and wished she wasn't wearing a corset. It was painful and making her breathing so light, she was starting to feel a bit sick. She looked out onto the cobbled street and watched the many carriages passing, she waved once or twice when someone had waved to her, but other than that she hadn't moved in an hour.

A few minutes later a carraige stopped in front of the house. Hermione heard the front door open and she made a great effort to move her head to look at who was exiting the building. An entourage of maids fluttered out of the house, in the middle of them was Hermione's mother and Lady Albert, they were being shaded by a large pink parisail and two maids waved large ornate fans in their direction. Hermione watched as the two older women got into the carriage and left without even a glance in her direction.

Hermione sat some more, her limbs unwilling to move now that they'd been stuck in the same position for so long. The afternoon drew on and the carriages stopped hurrying down the street. It seemed everyone was inside, enjoying ice cold lemonade and polite company. One person was out the street though, a man dressed in a pair of brown trousers, almost too short for him and frayed at the ends. His jackets was likewise ill fitting and his face was dirty and tired looking. But there was a special kind of joy in his eyes, that spoke of hope for something better, and that made all the difference.

Hermione watched as he came walking up, a load of wood in his arms and a goofy grin on his face. Her heart leapt with every step he took and it was all she could do to not jump up from her chair and throw her arms around him, for walking casually towards her was someone very familiar.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing here" Hermione said as he stepped onto the porched.

"I came to deliver you're wood, M'ame" Ron said lightly smiling at her.

Hermione's heart sank at those words, this man who was standing before her was her old friend, and yet he belong to this world as she did not. She could see it in his clear blue eyes, he saw her, but he wasn't seeing her, not really.

"Thank you, Ron" Hermione said as he disappeared around the house, to where she only could guess they kept their wood.

After the terrible realization that she couldn't find help in him, Hermione climbed shakily to her feet. She took as deep a breath as her constricting clothes would allow and she walked slowly down the front steps. Down on the street she looked around widely, she didn't recognize anything and she didn't know where she was headed, but she couldn't take sitting on the front porch of a house that she didn't belong in.

Her feet thought for her, and carried her to a small park a few blocks from her house. The neighborhood wasn't as luxerious as the one she lived on and the houses were considerabley smaller. She walked into the park and immediatley ran into a grubby young man. Hermione nearly didn't recognize him and he certainly didn't recognize her. Hermione grabbed the arm of his jacket as he mumbled an apology and tried to walk away.

"Draco, what has happened to you" Hermione asked as she took in his tattered clothes and dirty face. His hair was so soiled that it looked brown rather than the luminious silver it usually was.

"Catherine Davis, I've waited all day for you" Draco drawled and Hermione looked at him in horror, but she relaxed as she realized he was in the same predicament she had been in before. Even though he was saying those words, written on his face was something else, frustration mostly. She also remembered mention of Jack, someone who was besotted with her, but dirt poor and Draco certainly fit the bill.

"Draco, hold on. We'll find something for you to write with" Hermione said and she walked purposefully towards a dirt patch in the middle of the grass.

She found a sharp stick under a tree and handed it to Draco, who immedaitely crouched in the grass and began to scratch something out. Hermione huddled beside him, not minding that her fancy skirt was getting dirty.

'So any ideas on how to get out of here?' Draco wrote and then looked to Hermione.

"Not yet, I've been to busy trying to escape my family. I was trying to figure out why we are here in the first place, when I had some free time, but so far I haven't gotten anywhere."

'I don't know either." Draco scrawled carefully before wiping this out and writing, 'I saw Pansy, she was selling flowers on the corner, over there, but she didn't know who I was, and I couldn't tell her if I wanted to.'

"Yes, I saw Ron when I was at my house, but he's not the real Ron. I'm begining to think this is an elaborate fantasy, trying to confuse us and throw us off of something bigger" Hermione said.

'Who knows.'

"Do you think we'll stay in this world longer than the last one" Hermione asked and Draco shrugged, not bothering to answer.

"I hope so, all this traveling around makes it so hard to get anywhere. As soon as you think you've gotten even an inch closer to finding something out, you're flung to somewhere else" Hermione said thoughtfully.

'It's getting dark."

"So" Hermione remarked and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

'You can't be out here at night, someone might kidnap you. Beside, you don't want your family to worry.'

"You're right, I better get home" Hermione stood and so did Draco, they looked at each other for a moment and then Hermione took a step away from him.

"Catherine, I love you" Draco said passionately and Hermione looked at him amusedly.

Draco looked angry with himself for trying to say anything and his cheeks colored as she laughed at him.

"I know, Jack, but Hermione misses the real Draco" She said confusing herself even as she spoke.

Draco nodded contenting himself with gestures instead of speech, to get his point across.

"I will try to meet you here tomorrow afternoon, will you be here"

"Of course" Draco cautioned and Hermione smirked at him.

"See how it feels now" she said pointedly and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"We're in this together, no insults" Hermione said as she made it to the sidewalk, Draco padding along beside her.

Draco gave her a sarcastice look and walked away from her down the street.


	3. Staying Here

Hermione could sense that she was in very big trouble when she stepped through the door of her house. A few maids were working, getting ready for supper no doubt, and they looked at Hermione anxiously. They all knew she was in for it. Hermione went up the stairs and into her room, she carefully pulled out the wicked looking hat pins from her hair and put the fancy confection of bows and pearls onto her bed.

She went to the floor lengthed mirror and looked herself over. She looked awful, her thick hair was escaping its hair pins, the hem of her dress was soiled with dirt and when she held up one her hands, she noticed the offending dirt under her nails and in the crevices of her hand. She went over to the wash basin, which had cool water in it, a sign that she was at home later then she should of been. Quickly, she took some lilac soap (she could tell what it was by the lovely scent) and scrubbed her hands till they were a dull pink.

The water was now a mucky brown color, and Hermione turned away from it as someone entered her room. Hermione had hoped it was her maid, Mattie, who would have told her what was going on, but she wasn't that lucky. Instead of the sweet maid, Lady Albert stood in the doorway, looking very formidable indeed.

"Why were you out so late, Catherine," Lady Albert questioned her voice hard and loud to Hermione's ears.

"I went for a walk and I completely lost track of time," Hermione explained and Lady Albert's mouth became a very thin line.

"You were out with that boy, Jack, weren't you, Catherine Marie," Lady Albert said coldly and Hermione recoiled slightly.

"No, I was walking all by myself," Hermione said crossing her fingers that Lady Albert couldn't read her too well.

"You're lying, young lady," the older woman snapped and Hermione blushed in humilation.

"I'm sorry, Lady Albert. I only was talking to Jack for moment," She said apologetically," and it was entirely proper," She added as an after-thought.

"I seriously doubt that that was the case, Catherine," Lady Albert said severely and Hermione flinched.

"For being late you will spend tomorrow afternoon with me. You will recite the thirty golden rules for a young woman to live by four times and then you will cross-stitch a rule of your choice into a small pillow."

"Yes, Lady Albert,'" Hermione said bowing her head in comliance.

"Go to bed. You're going to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow," Lady Albert said and she left Hermione in her room, staring out the window at the autumn moon.

"A lady must never find herself in the presence of someone who is a beggar. All men surrounding a lady must be well bred and proper gentleman. A lady must never raise her voice to more than a gentle hum. A lady cannot run, play or engage in any other rough pastimes. A lady must never show more than a quarter inch of her stockinged ankle and no one shall see her bare ankles unless they are her maid or parent..." Hermione droned on, reading each golden rule from the tiny book she had open in the palms of her hands.

She was on the twenty-ninth rule, when her mother entered the room.

"A lady must respect all elders, kin and otherwise. She may never back-talk or show any sign of malcontent at her parents' wishes for her."

"Lovely, Catherine. Lady Albert, those blueberry pies have arrived from the market. I was wondering if you'd like to partake in a sample with me in the dinning room," Mary said.

"I'd be delighted, Mary. From the dining room we can still hear Catherine's lovely reciting voice," Lady Albert said sweetly, although her words had a stinging quality to them.

"A lady never wishes ill on another person, no matter how trying their attitude is," Hermione said looking straight at Lady Albert.

The older woman ignored her pointed stare and walked with Hermione's "mother" into the dinning room, ajoining the small sitting room that Hermione was standing in the middle of.

"A lady has no wishes for herself, but is ready to fullfill everyone else's."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that one and kept on reading. She had already recited these stupid rules three times before. Once she finished this time she was free to sit down, finally, and pick a quote for her cross-stitch.

"...Or show any sign of malcontent at her parents wishes for her."

"Done at last," Hermione said closing the book for a moment and sinking into a bright blue arm chair.

She had been standing, stiff-backed in the middle of that room for over an hour and her muscles were screaming at her.

Hermione opened the little book again. She hated every rule in that ugly little brown book, but if she had to pick one to use, it was going to be the best one.

"A lady is elegance at all times, every blunder is treated as though it never happened."

Nope, not that one.

"A lady uses her wits and charm to get anything she wants, within reason."

Maybe.

"A lady is supposed to hope for the best. Worry does not benefit her personality, nor does jealousy."

Right, not that one.

"A lady must never forget who she is, or what her heart desires."

That's it. Not the best she could hope for, but much better than the rest.

Hermione place the book open on the little gold stand that sat beside her chair and picked up a needle from that same table. She grabbed the nearly metalic blue pillow she was supposed to use and stared at it. She wasn't exactly sure how to cross-stitch. She had never attempted it before. She bit the inside of her cheek and pushed the needle through the fabric. It was clear to her when she started that she needed to find a way to cover the knot that was sticking out. But she couldn't figure out how.

The first letter was a bit shaky looking, but the next went much better. Hermione was careful to use minute stitches, knowing that was a desirable chararistic. Fourty minutes later and Hermione had finished her first word. She stretched her arms and looked disparingly at the pillow sitting on her lap. There was no way she was going to finish this soon. It might take her days.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Lady Albert had finally deemed it wise to check on her captive. Hermione was hunched over her work, looking at hte fabric and needle with a keen and tired eye.

Her pillow now read "A lady must never forget who". Hermione was thrilled with it though, she was going faster than she thought she could.

"Why is there a big notty thread at the beginning of your A," Lady Albert asked aspaciously and Hermione felt like the older lady had hit her.

"I didn't know how to cover it. I've been working very hard on it though, Lady Albert," Hermione said feeling attacked, although the pillow was a part of her woe, she was quite proud of her work and didn't want it put down to nothing.

"I have to admit it's the best work I've ever seen you do, Catherine. Your stitches are usually huge and all over the place. This pillow looks halfway decent. It will be a lovely gift to your cousin, Madeline," Lady Albert said and she left Hermione to gape at her slate grey skirts.

"That woman," Hermione muttered going back to what she'd been doing.

Later that night, Hermione held the finished pillow out to Lady Albert. She was sleepy and sore from sitting in a chair all day and she rubbed her back through her corset.

"Good job. Now go to bed," Lady Albert ordered and she flounced off to gossip with Hermione's mother.

Hermione walked up the stairs, ignoring the queasyness that was riding through her stomach. She grabbed onto the oak banister and dragged her feet heavily up every stair. She was nearly at the top when someone came hurrying down them, not paying particular attention to where they were going. Hermione nearly went rolling down the stairs, but she quickly leaning into the banister and steadied herself.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady. It won't happen again," came a familiar and haunting voice.

Hermione spun around and looked straight into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.


	4. Marry Me?

_Last time:_

_Hermione walked up the stairs, ignoring the queasyness that was riding through her stomach. She grabbed onto the oak banister and dragged her feet heavily up every stair. She was nearly at the top when someone came hurrying down them, not paying particular attention to where they were going. Hermione nearly went rolling down the stairs, but she quickly leaning into the banister and steadied herself._

_"I'm so sorry, My Lady. It won't happen again," came a familiar and haunting voice._

_Hermione spun around and looked straight into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter._

"Harry!" She cried throwing her arms around him in an awkward hug.

"Hermione," He breathed into her hair and she started crying as soon as he said her name.

"Shh.. why are you crying," Harry asked as he pulled away from her and held her at arm's length.

"It's just that, Ron's here too, but it wasn't really Ron, only someone who looked like him," Hermione said and Harry nodded grimly.

"Any ideas why we're here," He asked and she shook her head.

"It's maybe not the best idea to stand out here on the stairs where anyone can come upon us. Let's go to my room," Hermione said wiping at her tears.

They silently walked towards Hermione's room, their proximity was close, and Hermione kept brushing Harry's arm with her own, just to reasure herself that he was still there. When they got to Hermione's door, she opened it and peeked inside. No on was in there so she and Harry walked in and collapsed on her bed together.

"Harry, do you think this is a plot of You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked in a tired tone.

"Maybe. It doesn't make any sense though," Harry said running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"You're not going to like hearing this, but someone else is here with us," Hermione said and Harry looked at her quizically.

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said and Harry didn't look all that suprised.

"How has he acted," Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

"He's been as helpful as he can be, given the situation," Hermione said.

"Do you think he might have something to do with this," Harry asked although he could already tell that however bothersome Malfoy had been in the past, Hermione seemed to have taken a shine to him. Harry put it down to another one of Hermione's hopeless cases.

"No, he's as clueless as us," Hermione said rubbing her hands together thoughtfully.

"I've wondered if maybe it isn't..." Harry began but his voice squeaked to a halt like an old record.

Hermione looked at him in horror, before her eyes, Harry's face was seemingly turning fuzzy around the edges, and then it was more distinct, Harry was disappearing. The same old dizzying sensation came back and Hermione clutched at the bedclothes trying to keep herself from going.

It was of absolutely no use, she was sucked away from this world and hurled into the next.

Unlike the previous times, Hermione didn't wake to find herself in a strange bed, she came to in a crowded room instead. The first thing that hit her was the horrible stench that seemed to be rising from everything. Hermione blinked and looked to her right, Harry was still there, blinking with the same confusion. He looked at her for a moment and seemed about to speak but then someone beat him to the punch.

"Sister, you are looking lovely tonight," Said a strongly feminine voice from Hermione's left.

She turned hoping against hope that this person hadn't been tainted. Ginny Weasley looked back at Hermione, winked and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, this game is fun, but I'm not sure I want to stay here forever."

"Oh, Gin!" Hermione cried throwing her arms around the younger girl.

"Ginny, what do you know about this place," Harry asked giving her a quick hug as well.

"Well, I'm a princess, Hermione's sister to be exact and you are her fiance, Harry. You are actually supposed to be getting married tomorrow, and this is a grand party in your honor. Oh yes, and my royal guard happens to be Malfoy. Crafty little bugger, got into my room and told me everything that's been going on," Ginny said, rubbing her upper arm where he'd grabbed her and pinned her against her bedroom chamber wall.

"He didn't hurt you, did he," Harry said sounding concerned and Ginny smirked.

"Not as much as I hurt him," She replied coyly.

Harry didn't get the chance to press her for more information, a robust man with greying hair stood at that moment and a hush fell over the room.

"Ye all know why we're here. We are celebrating the union between my daughter, Anne Princess of Wales and King Henry of France. So drink and be merry," He said in a jovially way that precluded to some heavy drinking done on his part.

A loud cheer went up and many people lifted their glasses in toast. Hermione couldn't help blushing as hundreds of eyes turned her way. As soon as everyone went back to their own conversations she turned to Ginny. But Ginny wasn't there any longer, and neither was Harry. Hermione, puzzled looked towards the door and saw Ginny's skirt sweeping out the door.

Being careful not to trod on anybody, Hermione made it to the door and looked into the hall. She could just make out Ginny and Harry, hand in hand, walking swiftly away. Hermione understood that perhaps they wanted some private time, but she also had thought they'd stick together given the circumstances. She looked back into the crowded room and deciding that she didn't want to take part in the festivities, crept out into the quiet hall.

It wasn't well lit, only having a few candles in small niches in the wall every few feet. The cold stone walls didn't reflect much light either. Hermione gathered her rather bothersome skirts and walked slowly down the hall, hoping to find something of interest. She got her wish as she rounded a corner and was drug behind a grey stone pillar. The person holding her had covered her mouth, but Hermione was quiet when he let her go.

"Draco, you scared me half to death," Hermione whispered.

"I'm not in a very good mood right now, Granger, so don't push me," Draco hissed coldly and Hermione only looked amused.

"Why's that, Malfoy," She asked although she had an inclination.

"I met you're little friend, Jenny, or whatever it is. When I was trying to be nice and tell her the situation she kneed me in the groin," Draco said sourly.

Hermione couldn't help cracking a smile at the thought.

"She always was a fighter," She said shrugging.

"You're ingaged to Potter, I hear," Draco said and Hermione sighed.

"Yes."

"Well where is he then," Draco said peering around as if Harry was hiding in her voluminous skirt.

"He ran off with Ginny only a few minutes ago," Hermione explained and Draco smirked.

"Ahh, ditched the nagging best friend I see, how very rude. But I suppose it is to my advantage, you and me need to talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now," Hermione queried sarcastically.

"Shut up," Draco growled, but Hermione only gave him a haughty look.

"Don't take that tone with me, Malfoy," Hermione said a little too loudly.

Draco didn't respond, but covered her mouth with his hand. They weren't the only ones in the hall. Draco pressed himself closer to Hermione and they listened to the swishing of skirts and a few giggles.

"Maids," Draco whispered and Hermione looked up at him.

"If they should find us, together, it would not be good," Hermione said her breath rushing out of her even though she fought for control of herself.

Draco had his hands on either sides of her shoulders, and they were very close, but not touching. His silver eyes reflected her interest, but he pulled away from her at her words.

The snickering died down, and Hermione could only guess that the women had moved on. She peered cautiously around the pillar. There was no in the hall. She pulled Draco, by his large and voluminous sleeve and they crept around the pillar and up the hall to where there were several doors.

"Which one to choose?" Hermione asked, but Draco was already grasping the handle of the door farthest left.

"This is the way to Jenny's suite. At least there we won't be bothered," Draco said and Hermione detected a slight amusement in his tone.

"It's Ginny," Hermione said as he opened the door and went through.

"What?"

"Her name isn't Jenny, it's Ginny," Hermione said pushing him through the door and shutting it tightly behind her.

"Oh, maybe that's why she was so violent with me," Draco joked as they strode up another hallway, this one far better lit.

"No, she just doesn't like you," Hermione said bluntly.

"And you do?"

"No, but you do seem to be quite interesting. In your own special way, of course," Hermione explained and Draco smirked at her.

"For a moment there, Granger, I thought you were going to confess your undying love for me."

"You wish," Hermione said lightly as they came to a door at the end of the line.

"Hmm...another damn door, do tell me this is the last hallway," Hermione said turning to Draco.

"Sorry to dissappoint you, but there is one more hallway, a long and winding staircase and then one more hallway, before we arrive in your dear friend's rooms. I never said her suite was near, just private," Draco said grinning.

"This place must be bloody huge," Hermione said then made a funny face as they stepped reached the middle of the hallway, "Forget I said that, it's a bloody castle and I'm an idiot."

"And you talk so ever much," Draco said not turning around to see her look put out.

Hermione kept quiet after that, meekly following Draco as they made their way up the stairs. She felt dizzy and certainly a bit fearful as they went further and further up and around.

"Why a spiral staircase, why!" Hermione suddenly wailed and her cry bounced off the heavy stone walls around them.

"Do you feel a bit sick, as well? You don't fancy a break, do you," Draco and he did in fact look a little green himself.

"Sure," Hermione said and not waiting for further invitation she plopped herself down and leaned against the wall.

"You're ruining your dress," Draco said from where he stood, a few steps of her, resting his shoulder against the curved wall.

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing the most beautiful gown, a dark pink, with small white flowers here and there and down the front a strip of dark red. Her bosom was showing much for than she was accustomed to and Hermione crossed her arms over herself and looked up at Draco scornfully.

"And you don't you look whimsical, in your tight pants and you're poofy shirt," Hermione mocked and Draco shook one of his white sleeves at her.

"You like my tight pants, although I have to admit this shirt is a bit much. What you want me to rip it off for you, Your Highness," Draco taunted and Hermione stood her ground glaring at him.

"You're not attractive to me in the slightest, so why would I want you unclothed? So I can feel sicker," Hermione asked her voice shrilling on the final word.

Draco just chuckled to himself and turned to start walking again.

Hermione wanted to comlpain that she hadn't had a proper rest yet, but Draco was already feet up and she didn't want to look weak in his eyes, so she stood shook out her full skirt and put her foot on the step above her. That's when she heard the scream and then Draco's shout, but it was too late. Hermione was knocked off her feet and she and the person who had rolled into her feet, went tumbling down the stairs in a heap.


	5. Sore Spot

_Last time:_

_Hermione wanted to complain that she hadn't had a proper rest yet, but Draco was already several feet up and she didn't want to look weak in his eyes, so she stood shook out her full skirt and put her foot on the step above her. That's when she heard the scream and then Draco's shout, but it was too late. Hermione was knocked off her feet and she and the person who had rolled into her feet, went tumbling down the stairs in a heap._

"She fell pretty hard, are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Yes, of course. The royal physician has been to see her and he gave her some herbs to take away the pain and some ice to take down the swelling in her head and arm. She should be waking up any moment, in fact. I sent a servant to fetch her fiance, but he came back saying he couldn't find him. She'll be very disappointed when she awakens and he's no where in sight," said a low croaky voice.

Hermione's head felt on fire and no matter what that voice had said, that pain medicine she'd been given wasn't worth much, she could still feel every jolt of pain. Her right arm ached dully and she tried to move her fingers. It was a no go, they wouldn't obey their owners command and instead stayed limp at her side. She could hear everything going on around her, to the servants bringing in different things, to the hushed conversations, but she did not open her yes and alert them to her consciousness. She rather liked it being her little secret. Plus, she knew when she did find the need to open her eyes the light would hurt her head something fierce.

So she lay there, quiet and feigning sleep. It was when she was this way that she heard a wooden door squeal open and a small cry of suprise from a person to Hermione's left.

"Your highness. We've been looking for you. Her Royal Highness has been hurt, she was flung down the stairs when a young servant of ours hit his head on one of the lower beams and then fell to his death. She should be awake soon and no doubt would like to look upon her lover's face," Said the croaking voice again and Hermione nearly groaned at the grating of his tone on her skull.

Hermione felt a shadow fall across her face and warm hand clasped hers. Someone knelt beside her bed and it took all her will power not to look at them.

"Oh, darling, I do hope you recover," Harry said loudly and Hermione gritted her teeth, " Hermione, are you alright," He whispered so the sound would only reach her ears alone.

Hermione, her mind now made up, opened her eyes, only to close them quickly again. The light was worse than she feared. After a moment she cautioned another glance. She squinted at first, ignoring the pounding sensation at her temples, but when she was able to open her eyes fully she saw that Harry looked sorely guilty for having ditched Hermione for the comforting arms of Ginevra Weasley.

"I'm fine you sod," Hermione said softly and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"She's awake," He anounced and the servants breathed a sigh of relief and left the room.

"Where's Ginny?"

"In her apartments. Draco's with her. I hope they don't kill each other while I'm gone," Harry said and Hermione frowned.

"He at least had the decencey to accompany on my trek to her rooms. You and Ginny left me alone in a room full of strangers with no way to know where to find you, if I should want to," Hermione scolded and Harry blushed slightly.

"We... uh... we were.. er," Harry stuttered and Hermione took pity on him.

"I don't want to know. Suffice it to say I wouldn't have wanted to tag along. Now who knocked me down the stairs? I heard the person died," Hermione said with a slightly softer tone.

"You're not going to like it. It was Neville, he broke his neck at the bottom of the stairs, some say he tripped down the stairs and hit his head on a low beam, which does sound like the Neville I know," Harry said sounding upset.

"Poor, Neville," Hermione said and then her eyes snapped into focus.

"Neville, but he was part of the prophecy. He's the other piece. He's like the alternate you," She said snapping her fingers, "Harry, I don't think Neville's death was an accident."

"Are you saying someone pushed him?"

"Maybe, yes most likely," Hermione said shrugging.

"Bet it was Malfoy," Harry said darkly and Hermioen felt her temper flare at that unjust jab.

"It was not, he was three feet ahead of me the whole time," Hermione declared.

"Okay, okay so it wasn't him," Harry said when he noticed the flared look in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione lay there trying to get her temper under control before she spoke again, but her thoughts scattered as someone knocked on the door. Harry moved to open it and Hermione had to roll slightly to her side to be able to see who had come into the room.

Ginny marched in, followed closely by a smug looking Draco. Ginny's face and neck were an angry red and she was looking very unhappy. Draco looked as he usually did, unruffled and smug. When they saw Hermione they both adopted worried expressions and came close to where she lay in bed.

"Nasty bonk on your nog," Draco said drawled and Hermione couldn't help smiling at him, although she thought better of it when her head pounded at the movement.

"How are you feeling," Ginny asked softly, although she was glaring at Draco.

"I've been better. To be honest, my head is killing me, but I suppose that's what you get for thinking you can cartwheel down stairs," Hermione said coyly.

"Spoken like a true trooper," Draco said and for a moment it seemed like Harry and Ginny weren't in the room.

"I'll survive I assure you. Fate will have to do far more than tumble me down the stairs to get rid of me," Hermione said humorlessly.

"I hope you are alright soon, we really need to solve our... situation," Ginny said and Hermione startled slightly and turned to look at the red haired girl with a bit of a surpised expression.

"Oh yes," Hermione said recovering herself, "That is a very important issue."

She had wanted to sound serious, but it came off sounding half-hearted.

"You need rest. We should all probably leave," Harry said and Ginny rose from where she'd been kneeling beside Hermione's bed.

"Yes, feel better, Hermione," Ginny said and she and Harry put an arm around her shoulders to usher her out the door.

"Rest that poor noggin for me," Draco said with a whimsical air and then he winked at her.

The three of them left through the small wooden door, Draco first, with Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear.

It was few moments before Hermione dared to move. She settled herself more comfortabley against the pillows and began to close her eyes when the door opened again.

Draco had circled behind Ginny and Harry, letting them think he was going off to some corner of the castle to brood, but instead he slipped back into the room Hermione was in. Her eyes shot open as he tried to close the door as quietly as he could. He moved slowly across the room and grabbing a small wodden stool for him to sit on, he placed it beside Hermione's bed, close to where her tortured head was resting.

"We never finished our talk. You so rudely interrupted our hike to Ginny's suit by getting yourself smashed into by that clutz," Draco said lightly and Hermione laughed weakly.

"I hate when I do that," She quipped.

"Truthfully that probably ranks in my top ten of scary experiences. Seeing you flying down the stairs was too nerve racking. Would she land on her feet like a cat? Will she think of a quick hovering charm? Maybe she'll apparate mid-air. I was awaiting the possiblities and then you just went down, crunch on your arm. Sick sounding, you know? Had to come rescue you and all that," Draco said trying to play his worry off in the jokiest way, but Hermione could tell he'd been concerned about her wellfare.

"What no thoughts of, one less Mudblood to muck up the world?"

"Now, now don't fret, I was perfectly and genuinely worried that you might have cracked your skull open. You know how terrible it is to admit that? But there it is, your a friend now, Hermione Granger. I hope you can suffer the consquenses with grace," Draco told her peering closely at her face.

She laughed, softly so as not to hurt herself too much. She'd learned when emotions got too heavy, or Draco was made to admit any of them as being his own, he would make it into a joke. It was his way of dealing with things and she thought it quite hilarious.

"I shall try," Hermione said with a mocking look of seriousness.

"So anyway, back to our earlier, non-existant conversation. I think it's all good and well Harry and Ginny are here to lend their services, but I've had a long time to think about this and I think they were sent here as a distraction. Now this is my totally un-biased opinion, but what have we gotten done since they've arrived on the scene? Nothing! In-advertantly I think they are here to keep us too busy to figure a way out of this mess."

Hermione studied Draco for a moment. He looked completely serious now and he was looking at her with a silent plead in his eyes, he wanted her to believe him.

"I haven't even had time to think about it, but I think you're right. Whoever sent us to this time and this weird dimension probably is using them as puppets," Hermione said and Draco looked relieved.

"I'm glad you think like I do. Because I wanted to tell you this earlier, but was afraid you'd blow up, not believe me, or worse, tattle to the person in question. After you fell Hermione, it took maybe, not even two minutes and Ginny was there and she'd come by way of the very stairs we'd been climbing. I thought that it was odd, so when I went to her suit with her I asked her. She was very short with me, acted very suspicious. She had to of been only a little ways up from where you and me were, yet she said she saw no one. How could that be? Longbottom was only a little bit above us too. I think she pushed him."

Draco thought Hermione would look shocked, but she seemed to be taking the news in slowly. She raised a hand and rubbed at her temples. Then she looked at him, more like pinned him with a hard gaze.

"I didn't want to alarm you, but I thought something was off about her. I hate to admit it, but it wouldn't suprise me if _this_ Ginny had pushed Neville," Hermione said sounding much more tired than she had before.

"Well if that's the case then I don't want to be near her. She might try her pushing skills out on one of us," Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"This world is so messed up! You're my ally and my very best friends are the enemy," Hermione said with a frustrated sigh.


	6. A Turning of the Tables

_Last time:_

_"I didn't want to alarm you, but I thought something was off about her. I hate to admit it, but it wouldn't suprise me if this Ginny had pushed Neville," Hermione said sounding much more tired than she had before._

_"Well if that's the case then I don't want to be near her. She might try her pushing skills out on one of us," Draco said and Hermione nodded._

_"This world is so messed up! You're my ally and my very best friends are the enemy," Hermione said with a frustrated sigh._

Draco had left Hermione after that and went to sleep... somewhere. That left Hermione to ponder what she could have done to deserve any of this and how in the world her and Draco where going to get out... alive. It was pretty clear to her that she couldn't rely on Harry or Ginny, although she knew it was going to be hard turning her back on people she'd trusted for most of her life.

Finally sleep claimed Hermione's weary mind and she drifted into dream land.

The dawn came on strong and bright, but it did not disturb Hermione's sleep, because she was in a room without a window. She finally awoke when the physician came in to tell her that she could leave that room if she wanted to. He seemed to think that Hermione should feel right as rain now that she'd slept on a rock hard bed for a few hours. Sadly, that was not the case, her head only hurt if anything brushed the large bump on the back and she couldn't move her arm without yelping in pain.

But even though she ached all over, Hermione thanked the docter and left. She stepped out of the room and realized that she didn't know where she should go, or even where anything was. She was in a hallway, that clearly was on one of the lower floors of the massive castle, but that was about as much help as the dreadful pain medicine she'd been made to swallow. She was relieved when she heard footsteps coming her way and saw a small kitchen maid bustling along with a large tray.

"Miss, how do I get to my sister's suite?"

The maid stopped dead in her tracks and dropped a very low curtsy to Hermione, all the while still balancing the tray perfectly on one hand. She threw Hermione one bewildered look and then dropped her eyes meekly to the floor.

"It would be too hard to explain, Your Highness. May I show you instead," She asked softly and Hermione nodded.

About a half hour later and Hermione was standing outside the door of Ginny's suite. The maid had assured her that she was taking her the quickest way, but it had still taken Hermione forever to get here, especially because she refused to go up the winding staircase she'd been thrown down. She rapped on the door urgently and the door flew open immediately to show Ginny looking impatient and Harry sitting on her bed with a wary look on his face.

Hermione felt like she was interrupting an important discussion, but she didn't really care at the current moment. She had an agenda of her own.

"Oh we were hoping you'd come up here," Ginny said injecting a spray of pleasure into her voice.

"Yes, well I never knew it was going to be such a journey, not to mention I had no idea how to get here. I had to have a maid help me," Hermione rambled making sure to sound calm, because seeing her friend and seeing how fakely she was acting it made Hermione panick just a bit.

"Have you seen, Malfoy?"

"No, not since he came in to see me last night with you guys," Hermione said lying with ease.

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter if he doesn't come with us," Ginny said flatly and the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood straight up.

"Where are we going?"

"My castle. I was wandering around early this morning and I over heard one of the maids talking about a wise healer at my home. His name is Dumbledore," Harry said as though waving the name in front of Hermione like a worm on a hook.

"Do think it's really him," Hermione asked eagerly, almost forgetting why she was there.

"Yeah, I'd bet my Firebolt it is," Harry said convincingly.

"So we must leave right away," Ginny said forcefully and Hermione blanched.

"Why? I know how important finding Dumbledore is, but it's still morning," Hermione said and Ginny gave her a suprised look.

"You of all people, should know! This world could change around us, we could be somewhere else in the next few minutes and then our hope of finding him would be very slim," Ginny said sounding ticked off at Hermione for suggesting they wait.

"She just wants Malfoy to come along," Harry said from the bed and his voice had a cold edge to it.

"What?" Hermione asked sounding out-raged although she wasn't all that suprised that Harry was bringing this subject up.

"You heard me, you've been making eyes at him since we got here," Harry said and sent a glare in Hermione's direction.

"I have not! He was in the other worlds with me. What do you expect?"

"Some loyalty, Hermione. The same loyalty me and Ginny continue to show," Harry said and Hermione's face turned stormy with anger.

"To each other! You left me, to go make out in a cupboard! How is that loyalty to me? Draco came and found me, he actually cared that we stay together so that if this world changes we're not back at square one," Hermione said shrilly and Ginny clenched and unclenched her fists as Hermione listed her accusations.

"You two are acting very strange and I don't understand why."

At these words Ginny took a threatening step towards Hermione and seemed about to punch her, but Harry suddenly acted. He got quickly to his feet and restrained the angry red head.

"Hermione, please, stop acting foolish. We really want you there when we go to see Dumbledore," Harry said in a pleading voice, but Hermione didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not acting foolish, I am thinking quite clearly," Hermione said reasonably.

"Come on, Hermione. You'll be stuck in this world if you don't come," Ginny said, who seemed to gotten a reign on her temper.

She stepped forward and gripping Hermione's wrist like a vice, started pulling her towards the door. Harry was right behind pushing lightly, but strongly on Hermione's lower back. Slowly they were guiding her out the door. Hermione used her left hand to dig her nails into Ginny's wrist. The red head shrieked in pain and let go, but Harry was right there and he wrapped his arms around Hermione from the back and heaved her from her feet.

He started walking forward, but he didn't get very far. Hermione was kicking wildly and she hit him in the groin, he immediately dropped her to crumpled to the ground in pain. Hermione backed away from the two, breathing heavily she realized that they were blocking her way out. Ginny was the first to recover, but she was still shocked that Hermione had attacked her. Breathing hard, she moved to seize Hermione's wrist again. Harry stood up, he looked extremely pale and he was gasping for breath.

There was a knock at the door then and Harry and Ginny froze. They stood stiffly as the door creaked open and two big blue eyes peered around the wood.

"Your Highness', His Majesty the King bids that his soon-to-be son-in-law comes to his thrown room at once.You are to come with me," The young maid said and Harry nodded gravely and walked to the door.

Before he disappeared through the doorway, he gave Ginny a signifigant look. Ginny merely nodded and turned to Hermione as the door closed.

"You are being completely daft, Hermione. I am your friend! All I want to do is help you," Ginny said in a defeated sounding voice.

Hermione was stopped cold by her voice. Her chest seemed to tighten and her breathing became harsh. It was hurting her to be betrayed by a friend, although, she kept trying to remind herself, this was not the real Ginny. Big fat tears leaked from under her lids and streamed watonly down her cheeks. She stared at Ginny, this new Ginny, who was looking back at her with cold interest.

"You are not my true friend," Hermione sobbed.

"That doesn't matter. You are coming with me wether you like it or not," Ginny said snidely and she came at Hermione with a viscious look painting her usually kindly face.

Hermione hoped against hope that it would work, as she yelled _"Wingardium Leviosa" _in her mind. There was a brief moment when Hermione thought it hadn't worked and she saw Ginny's face looming close to hers, but the next moment Ginny was lifted off her feet to hover near the ceiling.

Ginny screamed in frustration, as her efforts to get down only made her do a front somersault. Hermione blinked up at the suspended girl, her mind turning a mile a minute. She could do magic! She may not have her wand, but she didn't need it now. Triumphantly she walked to the door and throwing it open, walked out into the hall. A second after she had closed the door, she released the spell.

The angry yelp as Ginny hit the floor was very satisfactory to Hermione's ears. Now that she had discovered she still had her powers, things were going to be alot easier. All she had to do now was find Draco.

This proved to be easier than she had imagined. He was coming up the spiral stairs when she met him. She ran at him and clutched his arms, to make him pay close attention to what she was about to say.

"Draco! I can do magic! I did just now. You were right about Ginny and Harry too. They tried to kidnap me and force to go somewhere where they thought Dumbledore was," Hermione said at a very fast clip and it seemed to take Draco a moment to process all she said.

"If you can do magic then I should be able to," He said finally and and Hermione laughed at the lost expression on his face.

"Just like they taught us at school, think it," Hermione said and Draco stepped away from her and looked instead at a tapestry hanging on the opposite wall. His expression turned deadly serious as he concentrated on the tapestry. Suddenly like it had been doused with lighter fluid, the tapestry went up in flames.

Draco turned back to Hermione and hugged her, swung her around once and dropped her, none to gently back on her feet.

"This is good, very good," Draco said rubbing his hands together in thought, "Oh, and I knew I was right. That's why I was coming up here."

Hermione shook her head in wonder at him and turned to the tapestry that was now just a black mark on the castle wall.

"I think this puts us on even footing now," Hermione said with a wry smile.


	7. Maybe Not

_Last time:_

_Hermione shook her head in wonder at him and turned to the tapestry that was now just a black mark on the castle wall._

_"I think this puts us on even footing now," Hermione said with a wry smile._

Now that they knew they had their powers still, you would think things would be really easy for Hermione and Draco. This was, of course, not the case.

As soon as Hermione got done making her statement, the ground below her feet fell away and everything dissolved into darkness. This time, it seemed the darkness didn't want to go away, because for a long time after Hermione lost the spinning sensation she could make out nothing at all. She was sitting huddled with her knees drawn up under her chin, against her back was a very cold stone wall. She still could not see, but she was beginnning to hear things.

Under the cirmcumstances she would rather be deaf and perhaps unable to smell, because the stench was unbearable. Scraping footsteps and the occasional scratching and squeaking from rodents, reached Hermione's ears and she didn't like it one bit. She was uncomfortable sitting as she was, but she was both terrified to move and so cold that she did not know if her legs would support her if she were to stand.

To her right she heard a dull thud and then a small moan and she scooted more into herself. Wherever she was, she wasn't alone.

"Hermione," A rough voice whispered and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Draco, where are you," She asked letting her voice rise a bit in panick.

"I'm not really sure. It's pitch black here. Maybe I'll just crawl to the sound of your voice, you keep talking okay?"

"No, this is ridiculous," Hermione said as she quickly thought of a spell.

_'Lumos', _She thought and sure enough a small ball of light shot out of her palm and hovered several inches above her head.

Now with some reasonable lighting, Hermione could see Draco laying sprawled on the floor. Now she definately knew why it was freezing cold and why it smelled so bad. They seemed to be in a cell of sorts, with only a lonely bucket serving as a chamber pot and the many big rats to keep them company. Hermione froze, staring at a rat two inches away from her left boot, he was on his haunches staring at her from glaring red eyes.

The rat must have thought better of nibbling on the rags that served as Hermione's clothes, because he scurried off into a corner, chattering disgruntledly. Draco stirred, moving to sit up. Hermione crawled over to him on her hands and knees, it was as she had fear, her legs were very stiff and would have never bore her weight.

"Isn't this cozy," Draco said sarcastically as he looked around at the tiny cell, with it's four foul looking stone walls, the floor was made of loose dirt and a small pile of straw was resting in a corner.

"Very," Hermione said, like-wise sounding as cheerful as she could.

"I wonder where we are," Draco said thoughtfully and he moved as if to go to the heavy wooden door on the north side of the cell, but then stopped moving when he realized he lacked the strength to get there.

"I guess it could be worse," Hermione said dully leaning her back against the wall, "We could each have a cell of our own."

Draco didn't answer, he just leaned against the wall like Hermione and looked to be concentrating.

"We could blow that door straight off it's hinges," Draco said turning his head to look at Hermione.

"Yes, escaping doesn't sound bad to me at the moment. Let me just rest, I feel I've aged a thousand years," Hermione said sagging even more into herself.

Draco nodded, but he kept staring at the door like it might disappear if he looked away. Finally after several minutes Hermione felt a little better and sat up. She extingiushed her light, knowing she was going to need concentration to blow the door to bits.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yes, on my count...one...two..THREE!"

_'Reducto,' _Hermione thought as hard as she could.

Squinting in the dark, she knew it hadn't worked. She turned to Draco, thinking _'lumos' _with little effort. In the glare of light that followed she saw Draco looking disbelieving at the still solid door.

"It should have worked," He said sounding confused and a bit peturbed that it hadn't.

"I think there's a spell on the door," Hermione said and breathing in she began to rise from the floor. The orb of light bobbed as she stood and leaned against the wall for much needed support. Taking two shaky steps forward, Hermione felt quite triumphant, four more and she was right in front of the door. Carefully she directed her light closer to the wood and felt with her hand the cold surface.

Sure enough, she felt traces of magic laced into the dirty wood. It didn't suprise her, instead she felt for the edge of the magical shield that kept the door from being harmed in any way. Grasping the ends in her hands she let her light go out again and closed her eyes, using everything she'd ever been taught to try and dispell the powerful shielding charm.

After a moment she turned panting to Draco. She didn't have the will to conjure any more light, so she stumbled toward him.

"Ouch, that was my leg," Draco called from the floor and Hermione crouched beside him, still breathing heavily.

"It's a very strong shielding charm, I need your help to get rid of it," She gasped pulling at Draco's arm insistantly.

He coughed in a scary hacking way and allowed Hermione to pull him to his feet, where he swayed.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy," Draco said in a fuzzy voice and Hermione had to tighten her grip on his arm as he nearly toppled over.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Draco was able to stand on his own.

He walked determindly towards the door although he wobbled a couple times. Hermione sighed as she noticed for the first time his paler than normal face, as she summoned a little light.

"You look terrible. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm not sure you have the strength to help me," Hermione said in a dissappointed way.

Draco seemed to take her comments offensively, because his face hardened and he glared at her, but instead of lashing out at her with words like he usually would have done, he turned his aggression on the shield.

Feeling the edge of the magic, Draco thought of everything his father had ever taught him. His mind alighted on a destroying spell, a very powerful one. Calming his mind a little, Draco thought about this whole shied thing tearing into a hundred pieces. Sending all his energies down his arms and into the shield, he accomplished what Hermione had not been able to do, the shield burst like a big soap bubble and dissapated into the air.

Hermione gasped behind him and Draco turned around to give her one of his most superior smirks. She didn't seem to care though because she was looking up at him in wonder.

"How did you learn to do that," She asked, but Draco was already pushing open the door.

"That will have triggered an alarm spell. We'll talk later," Draco said forcefully as he grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her through the now gaping door.

Hermione and Draco were terribley unlucky that day, no sooner had they set foot outside when they were immoblized by a group of wizards. Swaying, suspended in the air, Hermione was able to see who had cast the spell on her and she cringed when she saw the cruel looking slash for a mouth and the beedy little eyes. The man standing in the small hallway was grotesque in futures, looking alot like a clay figure that someone had forgotten to finish. He had a large dough head and tufts of wiry brown hair stood up at weird angles behind his large mishapen ears.

The other people in the hall were far more attractive. The person who had captured Draco was a tall woman with long black hair, dark eyebrows and fiercely beautiful black eyes. She looked Hermione over as a spider does a fly and Hermioe felt a squirming sensation in her stomach.

"Our two little hostages trying to escape? I think not," Said a man that Hermione had noticed before. He was rugged looking with a dark beard and a scar above his right eyebrow.

"It's quite interesting that he knew how to dissasemble the door's shield," The woman said with amusment, she seemed to think it interesting that they'd nearly escaped, rather than bothersome.

"I don't know why you would say that. I find it disconcerting," Said the doughy man in a voice much to high for him.

"Well, we can't put them back in their cell. We'll have to find some other place for them," The woman said thoughtfully.

"How about the old Black well," Said the bearded man.

"No, I'm sure this clever fellow'd get out of that," The woman said with prideful affection, as she gazed up at Draco.

"Where do you think we should put them, Boss," The grotesquely diformed man asked.

"I shall keep them in my rooms. I'd really like to study them, they're fascinating," The woman said and the two men nodded.

Hermione sat a small cushion on the floor, glancing warily from her lashes as the woman walked around Draco in an admiring circle. They were now in her private suites, an arrangement of rooms that took up the third floor of the manor house they seemed to be in. The woman had a keen interest in them, but had a soft spot, it seemed, for Draco, especially.

"Clever boy, how did you know how to destroy the shield," She cooed at him.

Draco didn't like being called a boy, but he knew not to anger this strange woman.

"My father taught me," He said honestly.

"Ahh, and who is this great sorcerer?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Draco drawled without a drop f feeling.

The woman seemed not to know who that was, but that didn't stop her from gazing at Draco in a hungry way.

"What is your name."

"Draco Malfoy," He said now with a prideful edge.

"Hmm, wonderful," She purred.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?

The woman flushed with pleasure at being addressed like that, "I am Chloe Veriaen Rihanda, but you may call Veriae."

"Veriae, why are we being held hostage," Draco asked.

"Because my father ordered it. He is a powerful mob boss in Italy. I unfortunately, do not know much about why you are so important."

"We are not in Italy then?"

"I cannot tell you that! Where are you from?"

"England," Draco said motioning to where Hermione was sitting and indicating they were both from there.

"What is the name of the young woman with you?"

"Hermione Granger," Draco answered and Hermione smiled at the small lilt he added to her name.

"Is she your girlfriend," Veriae asked in a very prying way.

Draco laughed, "No."

"Oh, wonderul. I do get so lonely in this large manor all by my little self. How would you like to come to dinner with me. A formal geust?" Veriae asked anxiously.

Draco looked at Hermione, she glowered back at him.

"Why that would be wonderful, Veriae," Draco said charmingly and the older woman beamed.

"Dinner is at six, I will send a maid with clothes at five. Now I must go see to preporations, goodbye,_ darling_."

As soon as she closed the door, Draco turned to talk to Hermione, but she had her back turned to him. Sighing, he walked across the room to come in front of her.

"Do you have an idea of how to get out of here?"

"Why not do anything for _Miss_ _Veriae_?I'm sure she'd do let you go in return,_"_ Hermione said in a swotty way.

"Jealousy is never flattering, Granger. That was my plan for now, to woo the old bat and then see where that gets me, but I'd rather we got our of here quite soon, if you don't mind," Draco drawled.

"I'm not jealous!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Of course you're not," Draco said with a sarcastic undertone that rubbed Hermione entirely the wrong way.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy. If I find a way to get out of here, I'm leaving you behind to pant after Miss Swanky Knickers," Hermione said obnoxiously.

Draco started laughing and this only infuriated Hermione more. She smacked his shoulder and turned away again.

Still chuckling Draco gently carressed her arm and felt Hermione stiffen at the physical contact.

"Relax, Granger. You have nothing to worry about from _Miss Swanky Knickers._" He said reassuringly and Hermione turned to look at him seriously.

"Why would I worry about her? I don't even like you." She said with complete conviction.

Draco just shrugged and let her sulk, but he was smirking to himself that he had gotten under the little Know-it-All's skin again.


	8. Life of the Party

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to write, I was caught up writing the first five chapters of my new fiction, a Hermione/Fred entitled, 'Mission Impossible?'. You should go check it out, it's pretty good, if I do say so myself. The scene where Draco is so sweet to Hermione is a scene I used from when me and my boyfriend were coming home from a camping trip. I love him dearly.

_Last time:_

_"Relax, Granger. You have nothing to worry about from Miss Swanky Knickers." He said reassuringly and Hermione turned to look at him seriously._

_"Why would I worry about her? I don't even like you." She said with complete conviction._

_Draco just shrugged and let her sulk, but he was smirking to himself that he had gotten under the little Know-it-All's skin again._

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed that was in the room she and Draco were to share. She was alone, as Draco was currently in the bathroom, making himself look spiffy for his date with Veriae. Now that she had a moment to herself, Hermione had time to think about things. Her first thought was of her parents and how they must be doing. Next she wondered how this whole world switching thing worked and if her parents knew she was gone, or was she still in the other world, or was this world a second a way from that one? She didn't know, so she didn't persue those thoughts any longer, because they made her head ache.

Instead her thoughts turned to Draco. It wasn't as if he had changed, but they were at a different place in their lives now. A _very_ different place. She had never thought that she could take his cold aloof attitude so well. It was like she had grown an immunity to it. Maybe it was because now that she knew him better, she realized it was all pretty much an elaborate cover. She had to hand it to him, he was one hell of an actor.

The lock on the bathroom door clicked and the door swung open revealing a dashing Draco, dressed in black dress robes. He paraded in front of Hermione, smiling in a highly superior way. She looked at him with as much composure as she could muster and gave him a curt nod. Inside she felt like throwing up at the thought that he had gone to all this trouble, for Veriae

"How do I look," Draco asked vainly and Hermione gave him a cold leveled look.

"Fine," She said flatly and turned away from him to look sullenly at the bedclothes.

"Well, I better get going," Draco said glancing at his watch and he strode to the door and exited, leaving Hermione to brood heavily on how much she hated him.

As Draco walked down the stairs he couldn't help thinking of a certain brunette he'd left behind. She really was a jealous creature, but somehow it thawed him, because it made him realize that she cared about him, in own her pushy and stubborn way. He liked it, he liked that she cared what he did, maybe because it was just another in a long row of buttons he liked to push.

Veriae was downstair in the dining room, dressed spectacularily in a scooping black halter top. She may have been beautiful once, but her skin had a strange gray hue to it that denoted her age. Draco smiled as nicely as he could and came across the room to kiss her hand and help her be seated. Veriae blushed like a shy schoolgirl and made a big to-do about putting her napkin in her lap, as Draco sat across from her.

"My dear, how do you find the acomodations?"

"Very nice, Veriae. Did you decorate the room yourself," Draco asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"No, daddy's decorators did, but I picked out the samples," Veriae said in a voice that reminded Draco of Pansy Parkison.

"Ahh, I see," Draco said sauvely even though inside he was cringing slightly.

"I'm very sorry you came to me like you did, a prisoner of my father's, but sometimes fate has a sense of humor," Veriae said and Draco inwardly sighed, at least she wasn't talking like an immature twit anymore.

"You're right," Draco said sipping his wine slowly.

His plan had been to butter up Veriae and get her to let him and Hermione go, but somehow he just couldn't do it. Maybe it was because the more he was around Veriae the more he was reminded of his mother's twittering friends. It was odd because he was usually so good at faking emotions and flirting. Veriae didn't seem to notice the absence of his usual charm though, as they dinner in companiable silence.

The next day and a half passed without much going on. Hermione and Draco fought, made-up and argued incessantly. Variea rarely came in to see them, except when she brought in their meals. Then, she would sit at a small little wooden table and ask Draco to join her, while Hermione was left to eat her food on her bed. She would do so, grumpily keeping her ears peeled to everything their 'hostess' had to say.

It was never very much, loads of compliments and praise for Draco, one or two references to his companion, and lots of airheaded talk of fashion and luxury items. Each time Hermione felt herself heaving a sigh of relief when the bothersome woman had gone. She found it intrigueing and ironic, that Draco seemed to do the same. She hadn't brought her up though, not since their arguement on the first night.

It was dusk and Variea was due with their evening meal. Draco was sitting primly at the small wooden table, while Hermione lay across her bed, deep in thought. At the sound of their door creaking open though, Hermione shot up and hoped to see a laidened Veriae coming through the door, with the food that Hermione's stomach so desperately needed. It gave a growl of protest, when Variea slipped around the door, devoid of anything edible.

Instead she had some robes draped over her arm and she beaming.

"There is to be a ball tonight, with all the most respectable and well connected people coming," She said airily and Hermione and Draco exchanged glances.

"You are both to attend," Veriae said after a moment of shocked silence.

Wasting no time, she threw Draco a dashing set of navy robes and then handed Hermione some crimson ones.

"Get dressed," She wheedled and then disapeared out the door.

Hermione looked at Draco and he at her. Throwing up her hands, Hermione slipped into the bathroom. Draco threw the dress robes on over his head. He knew he was supposed to be Veriae's tarted up partner for this dance. His chest heaved painfully at the thought of being pinnioned by her again.

Hermione meanwhile, was lamenting that her hair was so unmanagable. It was terribley unruly, she hadn't been able to brush it, since she didn't know when and it showed. Luckily, Veriae had left a hair brush in a drawer and Hermione found it and put it to good use. A little water was used and soon Hermione didn't think she looked that bad, in fact, she felt pretty for the first time in a long time.

Hermione slipped on the red robes that Veriae had tossed her. Crimson really did fit her, and she wondered if Veriae had noticed how form-fitting the slinky black dress was that had been rolled up inside the dress robes. Hermione wore it of course, having nothing else of attractive nature to wear to this kind of party. She wasn't a fool of course, she was sure these clothes were cast-offs of Veriae's that she hadn't liked. After all Veriae wanted to be the center of attention and especially catch Draco's eye.

She also knew that since so many well to-do ladies would be coming, that Veriae wanted to show Draco off, like a stud horse that's been purchased for a large sum, he'd be paraded around the party and shown to all the women. In her mind this was sick treatment of a male.

Variea appeared sometime after she had first arrived and pulling Draco along by his elegant sleeve, made for the door. When Hermione held back for a moment, Veriae turned and shot her a reproachful look.

"There will be men there for you to dance with, now come with us," She said, as though speaking to a rather slow child.

Hermione colored with resentment at her tone, but followed them nothingless. Variea was gripping Draco's arm like a vice and once, or twice he turned and grimaced at Hermione. She could only smirk at him, because he'd gotten himself into his current situation.

The ball was being held in a large ballroom, decorated, much like the one Hermione had been in when she'd first realized that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Attendants had opened the doors for them and now they descended down onto the dance floor, by way of a large sweeping staircase. People lined the floor already, laughing and gossiping. They were all in high spirits, but for what reason, Hermione could not determine.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed out over the crowd, "Presenting you host, Madame Chloe Variaen Rihanda, your hostess and her date, Draco Atermis Malfoy."

Everyone looked towards them, and Hermione cringed behind the couple, even though it was not really her that was being scrutinized so closely. Draco seemed unfazed though, he smiled coldly at those all around him, and as he set foot on the black marble floor, he walked with his head held high, Veriae still clinging clumsily to his arm. Hermione followed timidly behind them, trying to strut just like Draco, but feeling foolish instead.

"Chloe! How long has it been," Asked a woman with long blonde hair. She looked not only like she was old enough to be Draco's mother, but that her appearance fit the bill as well, but that didn't stop her from eyeing him up and down, in interest.

"Ages, Mely," Veriae said in a tight lipped fashion. You could tell that she hadn't missed Mely's lusty gaze.

"Who is this lovely eye candy you have with you," Mely asked with a fake smile.

"Oh, Mely, always so witty," Veriae said laughing in an equally fake fashion, "This is Draco Malfoy, he is a guest here and my companion for most evenings."

Veriae felt threatened, you could see it in the brash way she was acting as though Draco and her were lovers.

"How wonderful," Mely said her voice losing most of it's gilding.

"Talk to you later," Veriae said quickly and she steered Draco to a part of the room, where there less females.

Hermione tagged along uncertainly. Where Veriae had led them was crammed with well dressed men, most chatting and smoking, in the most business-like fashion. Hermione coughed slightly and this made Veriae notice her for the first time since they'd left their room.

"Oh, Hermione, you're still here," She said flatly and then she looked around vaguely as though wanting to send her to some remote place in the room, "Why don't you find a young gentleman and dance with him. Tonight is a party, so you should have fun."

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes at the thinly vieled snub, but she was quiet once again, all her self-control straining under a perfect mask of indifference.

"Want to go for a whirl," Asked a man with a black mustache at Hermione's elbow, she turned and smiled shyly and was about to say no when he took it upon himself to grab her arms and pull her close. Whirl was the right word for it, it seemed like the only thing they did was go in circles. Hermione soon felt dizzy from all that spinning. She excused herself and made for the large punch bowl situated along one of the ballroom's walls. Draco was there, for once devoid of Veriae.

"She's talking to her parents," He said, when Hermione shot him a questioning look.

"Oh."

"Saw you out there, twirling the night away," Draco said with a smug smile, he knew Hermione was having as lousy a time as him and was thrilled with that idea.

"Yes, well I don't think I will be doing that again," She said as she poured herself some punch.

"This would be much easier if we were roaring drunk," Draco suddenly observed as he watched Hermione sip her punch.

She cracked a wry smile at him, he knew that was an impossible idea, especially for her.

"I don't think that would help," Hermione said giving him a funny look.

"You're probably right," Draco said making an ugly face so that Hermione would laugh.

She was looking so sullen, although she was very prettily clothed. Who knew she could actually fix herself up. She shook her head at his weak attempt and turned to survey the dance floor.

"Oh, lovely! Here comes Veriae," Hermione said setting her cup down on the table and turning to flee into the crowd. She successfully squeezed between a couple of elderly men and disappeared into the crowd.

Draco wasn't about to be caught, so he dash after her, upsetting the old men and nearly knocking one of them over. Hermione was halfway across the floor, only the top of her head was visible over the heads of some grey haired biddies, but Draco knew that bushy hair anywhere. He rounded the ladies and nearly ran smack into Hermione. She looked up at him in suprise and peered around the ladies to see if Variae was going to materialize.

"Why'd you follow me," She whispered angrily to Draco. She had been running away as much from him, as Veriae.

"You're the only one in this world that I can talk to," Draco said rolling his eyes as if she were a dafty.

She laughed at how stupid and love-sick that statement made him sound, it was pure irony!

"Dance with me?"

"What," Hermione said wrong-footed by his sudden request.

"Oh, no! _She_'s spotted us," Draco hissed urgently and Hermione understood at once, who _she_ was.

Draco didn't let her answer though, he put his arm around her waiste and pulled her unbearabley close. Hermione pushed at him to let her have some space, he obliged, but didn't let the arms holding her relax much. He began to move them, leading with his usual grace. Unlike when they'd been in that _other _ballroom, she didn't feel pressed upon, or otherwise entrapt, instead she just felt a heavy stream of emotions, leaving and entering her system as quickly as they could.

Draco looked down at her and smiled, he'd caught site of Veriae's face when she saw them together. She hadn't looked please, not at all.

The song seemed to end in mere seconds. Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute with supressed feelings. Draco had been staring into the space above her head, but now he turned his gaze to her upturned face. Their eyes met and they stared intensely at each other.

Draco of course shattered the perfect moment with a stupid question, "Do you have an idea of how we can get out of here?"

Hermione cursed herself mentally for ever thinking she'd felt something for this annoying ferret.

"I'd like to discuss this sometime later," Hermione said through gritted teeth as Veriae moved in.

"There you are, Draco. Darling, I've wondered where you were. It's so sweet of you to dance with Hermione," Veriae said as though Hermione was some unwanted leper that Draco had taken pity on.

"It's no big deal," Draco said shrugging and letting Veriae lead him to where a large group of colorfully deck-out woman were standing. For lack of anything better to do, Hermione followed, feeling alot like an unloved step-sister.

Hermione instantly knew these were people Veriae was trying to impress. She acted much more like a timid schoolgirl, than the domineering aristocrat that she was used to. At the same moment though, Hermione could see exactly _why_ Veriae's attitude had changed, these ladies were judgemental and snobby.

The fancily dressed ladies stared at Hermione, she was vision in the crimson velvet and tight black dress, which showed off her figure and she had the air of someone quite important. They couldn't help looking. She stood boredly to the side, feeling like no one was watching her at all. As Veriae sweated and answered the ladies nit-picky questions, Draco sloped away to stand beside Hermione. Veriae sniffed when she noticed that Draco had left her side to pay attention to Hermione.

Trying to regain her control and composure, Veriae moved over and grabbing Draco and Hermione's arm dragged them into the crush of women.

"This is Hermione Granger," She said in a flat tone, then she turned to Draco and with a wide smile, said, "And _this _is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said a few times, and then she fell silent again, glaring at Veriae behind her back.

"How did you come upon such wonderful companions?"

"Oh, father captured them. They're being held for ransom. He almost escaped," Veriae said proudly stroking Draco's broad chest.

"How dreadful," Said one lady voicing what most of them must of been thinking.

Veriae laughed giddily and shook her head like a silly bauble-head doll.

"He's very smart. I was very pleased he nearly made it out," Veriae purred, still with her hands moving about Draco's person.

"Very interesting," Said the same woman who had spoken before.

"Yes! Is there anyone more clever than _my _Draco," Veriae said to Draco in a sacharine voice that made Hermione cringe inwardly.

"Yes, Hermione, here," Draco said suprising Hermione entirely.

The gaggle of women kept quiet as Veriae tried to think of what to say next.

"Draco, may I write my number on your arm," A lady, who was younger than the rest, said suddenly and Hermione wasn't the only one looking shocked at her boldness.

Veriae pretended to be preoccupied with getting another glass of wine from the man walking around with a tray of them. It took a moment for Draco to answer and perhaps if he knew how his words would be taken, he'd of thought better of it.

"No, but Hermione can, she's already got her number on me," Draco said jokingly, partly because he didn't know what number she was talking about and partly because he thought his statement made sense.

Veriae dropped her wine glass, and it shattered into a million pieces on the finely-wrought wooden floor. She looked embarrased for only a moment.

"I think Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are tired. It has been a long day. Why don't you to go up to bed," Veriae said tightly and Draco still had his stoic facial expression but underneath he was writhing with confusion.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you," Draco said and Hermione nodded and curtsied to the flittering flock of aristocrats.

"Make sure to sleep in your seperate beds," Veriae called pettily and comprehension dawned on Draco.

He didn't try to rectify the situation with Veriae though, he just walked out the door with Hermione on his arm.

Once out in the hall, Hermione pulled away from him and whirled, her expression stormy.

"You shouldn't have made her mad. She owns us, we can't use magic against her. We're at her mercy," She railed.

"Calm down, Hermione. I didn't mean to make her think there was something going on between us," Draco said defensively.

Hermione stopped glaring and her face lit up in a self-satisfied smile.

"I bet she checks up on us before she goes to bed. To make sure you're not in my bed," Hermione said and Draco laughed.

"See what I mean now about jealousy," Draco said and Hermione blushed, but didn't comment.

They walked to their room in silence, both wondering what form Veriae's wrath might take.

They soon found out when she burst into their room at five minutes to midnight. Her make-up was a bit smudged like she'd been crying and and she was wearing a silky rose colored house coat and a negligee of white. She looked suprised when she found Draco laying on his bed reading a book and Hermione fast asleep acrossed the room in her own bed.

"You are being taken to a new place," She said in a barely composed voice.

"Why," Draco asked and Veriae looked at him sadly.

"My father orders it," She said slightly sniffling.

"When," Draco questioned and Veriae moved over to where Hermione was breathing peacefully.

"Now," She said and she poked Hermione awake, none to gently.

Hermione rolled over and sat up, yawning and stretching.

"What's going on," She asked when she noticed the state Veriae was in and the agitated look on Draco's face.

"We're leaving," Draco said bluntly and Veriae nodded forlornly.

Hermione got out of bed quite quickly then and luckily she had been fully dressed anyways, having only one set of decent robes in her possesion. She slipped her shoes on and was ready to go in a matter of seconds. Draco got off his bed at a more leisurely pace, grabbed his fancy black robes off the back of a chair and slipped them over his head. Once this was accomplished, he walked to stand beside Hermione. Veriae didn't say anything, but kept wringing her gown in her hands in an agitated fashion, as she led them out into the hall.

The two men from before were waiting, both had their wands out and pointed at Hermione and Draco.

"The carriage is outside," Said the man with the dark beard.

"Very good, Brokaw. Take them out there," Veriae said, and she turned her back on them with dramatic flair.

Hermione was shocked she didn't want to say goodbye to Draco. Instead, they watched as she disappeared down the hallway, stiff backed and regal, the whole way. Once Veriae was gone, the doughy man laid his fat fingers on Hermione's arm and started marching her down the hall. The rugged man did the same with Draco, although Draco looked bored and petulant about it, instead of harrased, like Hermione.

The walked down many hallways, all lavishly decorated and down two large staircases, until they reached the entrance hall. It was large, with white marble pillars holding the eloborately sculpted ceiling up. Hermione looked at the lavish room with awe, but Draco just rolled his eyes, he was used to such things and in his mind, was comparing this ruddy little shack to his own beautiful mansion.

They didn't have long to look about them, their keepers hustled them out the two large front doors and down some grey stone steps. It was night outside, and a very dark night indeed. There was only a sliver of a moon and Hermione could make out a hulking object in the dark, but only the outline. This object turned out to be their carriage, as they were pushed towards it and one of the doors popped open and light flooded the courtyard. Hermione shut her eyes against it, because it illuminated the grotesque face of the man holding her arm in a painfully strong grip.

Draco was shoved in first and then the doughy man shoved Hermione up the steps and she nearly tripped over the doorjam, but luckily, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cushion lined seat. The door snapped shut and they began to roll forward.

As the wagon rolled down the rutted track it swayed from side to side in a sickening manner. Hermione felt like vomiting, but didn't want to show that to Draco. She hunched down in her seat, letting her legs splay out on the floor. Her hands were on on her lap, and she had her head back in what she hoped would be a relaxing position. Suddenly she felt a warm hand envelope hers and the sensation made her stomach dropped uncomfortabley, but it wasn't from disgust. Draco let his thumb play over hers and Hermione breathed heavily, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Try to sleep," Draco said from the dark, but Hermione barely recognized his voice, it was so low and warm.

"I don't think I can," Hermione whispered.

"Let me help you," Draco said and he softly pushed Hermione, so that her head rest against the soft side cushion of the coach.

If she thought that was all, she was pleasantly suprised when he started stroking her back in a very soothing manner. Hermione felt her eyes closing in bliss, Draco's hands were large and warm, and felt like heaven. Even with this wonderful treatment, Hermione wasn't comfortable. She shifted restlessly and Draco eventually sighed and pulled off his robes. Wadding them up he stuck them on his lap and bade Hermione lay down again.

She did, without much reluctance, all the fight had gone out of her. Draco continued to stroke her back lovingly until he heard her breathing settle. Then he carefully laid his head on her back and fell asleep.


End file.
